


Walk away

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Moments in Deuce's life in which he's walked away.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Walk away

_No one will miss you in this household. To them, you're nothing more than a disappointment. You could leave and everyone would be happy._

He gripped his pen hovering over the notebook, medical book in front of him. 

It wasn't worth it. 

He was never going to be enough for his family. 

He threw the book and walked away. 

-

_Your only companion in this island is the son of the King of the Pirates. The son of a demon. He shouldn't be alive. He should be gone._

He stared at the man, not knowing how to respond. 

Eventually, he stood up. 

"I wasn't planning on helping you, anyway" 

And he walked away. 

-

_He… gave you his only food. Even after you ignored him, after you ran off, he's giving you his compassion. You shouldn't have left him alone._

Deuce couldn't stop the tears on his cheeks as he ate on the fruit. 

He couldn't stop the warm feeling in the air, embracing him as the evening went on. 

After treating Ace like that, how could he be so nice? 

He was set on fire. It was a Devil Fruit. 

After dealing with the problem, they stood up. 

"Wanna see what you can do?" 

He nodded. 

And they both walked away.


End file.
